The Eternal Love of Loren and Zoey
by Darhlam
Summary: The Eternal Love of Loren and is stays close to what happened in the books but with a twist ending.


**The Eternal Love of Loren and Zoey**

Based off of the House of Night series.

It was a snowy night in Tulsa,Oklahoma at the House of Night when Zoey Redbird House of Night was a vampyre high school didn't have freshman,sophomores,juniors,or ,they had third formers,fourth formers,fifth formers, and sixth formers.

Zoey Redbird was a third former fledgling and had only been marked by a tracker vamp. six months was a junior but when you're marked you have to go to the House of Night and restart high school as a third former.

Zoey Redbird was 16 years old with black hair that flowed down to her was about five foot five inches and when you saw her you would think that she was a normal girl but she was really a fledgling using makeup to cover her intricate you become an adult vamp. you get beautiful ,Zoey was had an affinity for all five elements-Earth,Water,Fire,Air,and you left campus you were required to cover your you are marked you have the outline of a sapphire coloured crescent moon on your forehead and then you worship your Goddess Nyx.

Things were odd at the House of and Night were flip-flopped and your hair and nails grew indescribably Redbird was the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons too to add to her Dark Daughters and Sons were a group for the most special and smartest kids to worship their Goddess Nyx,who was night personified.

Zoey had finished the ritual for the Dark Daughters and Sons when her boyfriend, Erik Night was tall with dark hair along with blue dreamy Zoey's opinion Erik was the hottest guy in the school,and she loved him even though he was a sixth former {senior}.

"No!"Erik screamed.

Zoey felt frightened because they were just fledglings and everyone knew that if you didn't make the change then you you made it then you were officially an adult vampyre.

"Everything will be alright."said Zoey.

When Zoey noticed that Erik wasn't bleeding like all the other kids that didn't make the change,she shouted with joy.

"Ohmygood_ness_!Erik!You're going to make it!You're going to be a vampyre!

Erik's shouts of pain he turned around the crescent moon on his forehead was filled in and breathtaking tattoos framed his was then sent with Neferet {an adult vamp.} who was a very powerful high priestess and a teacher priestess' were the most powerful people at their House of led Erik out of the rec. hall to teach him the special duties of being an adult vampyre.

After Erik left,Zoey cleaned up the rec. hall while everyone else left for dinner.

"May I help you?"

Zoey jumped in looked up to see her poetry professor-Loren was a tall,muscular,dark-haired,brown-eyed man.

"Oh!Loren!Um...no thanks!"Zoey stuttered.

"You don't have to be nervous around me!I knew it was your birthday today and I thought I would get you these."Loren said in his smooth voice.

Zoey took the small box from his hands to reveal a pair of diamond was very relieved to find that they had no relation to Christmas hated that her birthday was December just got her Christmas related gifts and she loathed it so much.

" . are beautiful!Thank you!"

"You are very welcome Zoey.I saw them and they reminded me so much of you!Please tell me...What did Erik get you?"

"A snowman ?"

"Of course he wouldn't know that you don't like having your birthday collided with Christma-"

"Why would you care about Erik and me?"Zoey interuppted.

"Because I love you!"Loren blurted.

Zoey couldn't think over her internal ,she managed something.

"I-I-I love you too."She stuttered.

"So...that means it's my turn for a birthday kiss."

Zoey didn't have time to say any and Zoey kissed and she was very shocked at that until...Erik walked into the was frightened and tried to hide behind pushed past Zoey so he could face Erik.

"What are you doing here?"asked Loren.

"I was goin' to see if my girlfriend was here."said Erik angrily.

"_My _girlfriend is don't seem to have one anymore."

"No!She's MINE!"

Erik punched Loren and busted his lip.

"How dare you!"Loren punched Erik and gave him a bloody nose.

"So _this _is what you've been doing?"

"No!I sware!It's not like that!"Zoey screeched.

"You can only choose one."Erik was on the verge of tears.

"I love you both!"

"You can't have both of us Zoey!I'll choose for you!"Erik stomped out of the room.

"I'll take care of him"Loren whispered.

Loren never did anything except make sure that Erik didn't work at their House of Night is the drama teacher at the Chicago House of Night.

The next night Zoey stepped outside to get some fresh air when she found her friend was hateful and the prettiest girl had long blonde hair and was also a thrid was at the big oak tree that Zoey usually hung out another awesome fact about Aphrodite-she had visions!

"What are you doing here?"asked Zoey.

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because I had a vision about you so drop the attitude!"Aphrodite snapped.

"What?!"Zoey felt sick.

"Those stupid humans think that since we are fledglings and vamps.,we have the Devil on our side and crap like ...yeah, they want to kill you more than all of us since you're so darn powerful _and_ your step-dad is one of those stupid humans!"

"Thank you for warning me!"

"Don't mention it and I really mean don't mention it.I don't want people thinking were friends."

"Fine."

" if you will excuse me Count Dorkula..I am going shopping at Utica Square."

"Whatever."

Zoey ran to Loren and told him about Aphrodite's horrid vision.

"I will go teach those idiotic humans a lesson or two!"Loren said.

"Be careful!"Zoey called after him.

"Will do."

Zoey heard some strange noises sounded like someone was hammering walked to where the noise was coming from to find...Loren nailed to a cross,head on the ground {because it was cut off} ,and a wooden stake through his heart.

"Stereotypical humans."Zoey mumbled.

The stake through his heart had a note attached to {of course} was a Bible Zoey could do anything but cry, her step-dad John Heffer had his hand over her exact same thing that happened to Loren happened to Zoey.

The two lay there nailed to crosses and wooden stakes in their died together and then had a happy afterlife together.


End file.
